


Your Wish, My Command

by Yamino_Yama



Series: When the Kids Are Away... [2]
Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Domestic, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Handcuffs, M/M, Massage, Rikka's B'day, Shopping, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 06:24:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16299809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamino_Yama/pseuds/Yamino_Yama
Summary: It's Rikka's birthday and Shiki wants to spoil him while Shu and Eichi have stolen Dai and Tsubasa away for the day.





	Your Wish, My Command

**Author's Note:**

> This began as just a fluff fic for Rikka's birthday, but since I promised a continuation to my 'Tight Night' fic and wanted it to carry a bit of a plot this time, I decided combining the two was a good way to do it. One asterisk (*) is used to denote a change in scene, while the 'adult fun times' and a change in POV start and end with *** in case you'd rather skip and enjoy the softness . The choice is yours, but whether you read the whole fic or not, I hope you enjoy!! As always, feel free to let me know ;)
> 
> This will probably be my last Tsukipro fic for a little while because holiday season is crazy, but I'm sure you'll see another story from me pop up here in time. Until then, keep loving our boys <3

The SolidS dorm was in utter chaos, occupied by all their unit's members as well as QUELL's for an early birthday celebration for their very own Rikka. Tsubasa and Ichiru were causing most of the noise and destruction, arguing and getting so flared that they bumped into lamps or dropped drinking glasses. The shattering was starting to sound troublingly commonplace to Shiki. Only Eichi gave an alarmed scream when the fifth something-or-another broke. Sitting adjacent from Shiki, Dai and Issei were watching everything, sharing a bag of chips and wearing matching blank stares, while Shu stood nearby, appearing amused. Rikka still managed to display a genuine smile, loving the presence of everyone in the room, but Shiki was drained. His eyes begged to close and Shiki fought to keep them open.

“Ah,” Eichi exclaimed, darting in front of Shiki with a struggling Ichiru in tow.

_That_ certainly got Shiki alert.

Eichi gave a slight bow. “I'm sorry for all the trouble he's causing.” He was obviously talking about Ichiru who still didn't want to be still and was only a bit quieter because Eichi had his hand over the boy's mouth to muffle him.

Shiki blinked at them, putting on a slight smile. “It's all right, Eichi. No need to apologize. Half of the issue is our own troublemaker, after all.” He glanced at Tsubasa who was now stuffing his face with party favors and feigning innocence.

“Still,” Eichi went on. “I don't know if Dai and Tsubasa told you, but we've invited them to a sleepover at our place. If it's all right with you and Rikka, we'll leave now and they'll come back home tomorrow evening.”

Shiki studied the way Eichi was looking from Shiki to Rikka, how Shu still looked amused. So this was planned, and likely Shu was the mastermind behind it. He'd have to thank Shu later. “That's fine, Eichi. Thank you for having them.”

“Let us know if Tsubasa causes too much trouble,” Rikka chimed in.

“Why just me?” Tsubasa asked while one half of the people in the room just kept their mouths shut and smirked while the rest tried hard not to roll their eyes.

Eichi ushered the twins out the door, Tsubasa rushed out in hot pursuit, likely set on badgering Ichiru some more, and Shu and Dai calmly followed, waving their farewell. When the door closed, there was perfect still and quiet for the first time in hours. Shiki released a long sigh. He'd _really_ have to thank Shu for this.

“Tired, Shiki?” Rikka asked, coming to sit beside him.

Shiki mumbled a yes and Rikka moved in closer, pressing against him.

“Rest then,” Rikka advised, voice soft. As though waiting for that command, Shiki finally allowed his eyes to close and let sleep swallow his consciousness.

*

When Shiki woke up, he found himself leaning on Rikka's shoulder. He sighed and gave Rikka a nuzzle before sitting up straight. Rikka was rubbing his eyes and looking as drowsy as Shiki felt. “Was I asleep long?” Shiki muttered.

“Well, it seems to be early morning, so all night.”

“I'm sorry for inconveniencing you, Rikka. You'd have been up and running by now. Or perhaps already making breakfast. I'll bet you didn't want to move for waking me.”

Rikka shook his head. “No, don't be sorry. I actually feel like I needed the rest too. Waking early is a habit, but where's the fun in keeping routine all the time? And besides, now that we're refreshed . . .” He held up his fists, looking all too energetic.

Shiki feared his next word. He knew what it would be.

“Shopping!”

Shiki blinked, not showing shock or disappointment. If Rikka wanted to go on a shopping spree, Shiki would go, even if it exhausted his already drained body that could never seem to recharge. After all, this was for Rikka.

“Let's go,” Shiki said.

After freshening up, the two hit the town, at first only window shopping. Rikka would walk arm-in-arm with Shiki until he saw something that excited him so much he'd break away and all but glue his nose to the window. When Rikka's thrill was at its peak in front of the mall, Shiki suggested they go in and buy something. The good thing about the mall was that Rikka could gawk at all his favorite things in close proximity to each other: clothing, jewelry, fragrances, tableware . . .

Shiki kept a close eye on Rikka, taking note of every little thing that caused his eyes to glitter. If Rikka seemed conflicted with choosing something, Shiki did his best to offer his opinion. He wasn't very good at helping with clothing selections since Rikka made everything look good, but Rikka didn't complain, continuing to grin as he pranced from changing room to checkout counter. Though, in time, Rikka was satisfied with his haul and ready for home.

While Rikka insisted on carrying some of the bags on the walk back, Shiki just as fervently urged that he tote the heaviest of the load. By the time, they returned to the dorm, both of them had sore arms and legs. Rikka dropped his bags by the couch and sat down with a pleased sigh, a pure sign he'd fulfilled his shopping needs and was content for now. Also, that he'd managed to tucker himself out a bit. Shiki watched Rikka rotating his arm for a moment before walking over and putting a hand on his shoulder. He kneaded a bit and heard Rikka moan involuntarily then flinch as though he'd startled himself by making the sound so easily.

“You don't have to do that, Shiki,” Rikka assured him. “Not today. You've done enough and I know you must be tired too.”

“You're always doing this for me,” Shiki reminded him, hand still on Rikka's shoulder. “I thought it'd be right to return the favor.”

“But I do it because I want to, because I _like_ to.”

Shiki smiled. “Well, I like to as well, Rikka. Please.” He gave the back of Rikka's neck a gentle squeeze and got another sigh.

“I guess I can't say no,” Rikka said, finally relaxing under Shiki's touch.

“That's right,” Shiki agreed. “It's your day. Let me spoil you a little.”

Shiki could feel Rikka's heat rising though his shirt as he worked his hands over his back. With every moan, Shiki could feel his own temperature climbing. Rikka had such a fit body and gave off such a pleasant aroma. It was all Shiki could do not to run his hands through Rikka's hair or let his hands travel down to his lower back, or even further still once Rikka changed position, lying on his stomach with Shiki straddling him for a full back massage.

It was more than Shiki could take and apparently Rikka felt the same.

“That feels so good, Shiki,” Rikka said, voice soft. “Too good. It makes me want to be greedy and ask for more.”

Shiki smiled, leaning in beside Rikka's ear and whispering. “We still have a few hours before those kids come back.” He kissed Rikka's ear once, twice, and added. “Ask away. Be as greedy as you want. Your wish is my command.”

 

***

 

The massage had led them to Rikka's bedroom, stripped of their willpower and soon-to-be of their clothing. Rikka had to admit, this was just want he'd wanted. A chance to lose himself in Shiki, something he hadn't been able to do in so, so long thanks to work and responsibility, the pressure to be professional and a good role model for the younger SolidS members. Now Rikka could be selfish and demand Shiki's attention as he wanted.

Even now, with Rikka summoning all the seductive power within himself, Shiki's face showed little change. It was amusing and mysterious and alluring in a way that always drew Rikka in. Especially since there _were_ telltale signs that Shiki was indeed turned on; if you knew how to look. His eyes had grown more intense, his breathing heavier, and his voice husky. Getting these little changes, these genuine and raw responses, from a man who hardly showed what he felt made Rikka feel special in a way nothing and no one else could. Wanting to be close to him, as close as possible, was a given.

Rikka got Shiki lying on his back with his arms to either side of his head. Perfect. Rikka opened his bedside drawer and grabbed out a pair of handcuffs, twirling them on one finger while giving his lips a suggestive lick. “How would you feel about wearing these, Shiki?”

Shiki's eyes went to the handcuffs before meeting Rikka's again. “I don't mind.”

Rikka fastened Shiki to a couple posts of the bed's headboard, then moved to unbutton his shirt, followed by his pants. Shiki let out a moan before Rikka had even touched the bulge desperately trying to protrude from his boxers. “You're so ready for me, huh, baby,” Rikka said, finally allowing Shiki's erection to spring free. Without warning, he leaned and gave Shiki a lick, all the way from the base of the shaft to the head. Shiki bucked his hips in response, hissing through gritted teeth.

He was so responsive, Rikka couldn't help but chuckle. He had just the thing to make this even better. Soon he was dangling a blindfold before Shiki and waiting for an 'okay.' Shiki's eyes stretched but he nodded and allowed Rikka to tie it on. “I prefer seeing you,” he murmured, “but I trust you have a reason for this.” A smirk and lift of an eyebrow told Rikka just how deep that trust ran.

Rikka returned his attention to Shiki's lower half, giving a few more teasing licks before taking Shiki completely into his mouth. Breathing through his nose, Rikka bobbed his head, sucking Shiki hard while rolling his tongue around, feeling the throbbing and the blood rushing and knowing just how sensitive he'd made Shiki by eliminating his vision. His other senses were peaked and tuned entirely into the heat, wetness, and pressure Rikka provided, and Rikka loved it. He took Shiki's length completely into his mouth, letting it hit the back of his throat, and hummed around the head. It pleased him to no end, hearing Shiki respond loudly to the vibrations. Rikka felt that he could keep this up forever, but he knew Shiki couldn't, and Rikka didn't want him to finish yet.

“I'm going to borrow the cuffs, Shiki.” Rikka released him and removed the blindfold, giving him a kiss before having him fasten Rikka's wrists together. Rikka reached up and put his hands behind Shiki's head. He had enough control to play with Shiki's hair, but enough restraint from the biting metal to feel confined, a feeling he wouldn't have liked at an earlier time, but especially not with anyone else. For the first time in his life, Rikka didn't mind someone tying him down. He hadn't lost his freedom, just found a place, a person, he could relate to the word 'home.'

“I think it's my turn to deliver a surprise now,” Shiki said, catching Rikka off guard.

Rather than just using his hands to prepare Rikka as he was used to, Shiki searched Rikka's drawer blindly, not taking his eyes off Rikka, and pulled out a vibrating plug. “You said you wanted to give more of these a try,” he said. “How's this one?”

“That'll do fine. Just lube it up first.”

Shiki did and inserted the plug, setting the vibration low to begin. Rikka immediately admonished him. “I can handle more than that, you know. Faster.”

Shiki complied, increasing the device's speed while toying with Rikka's nipples, pinching, biting, sucking. Rikka moaned. “Have I finally found how much you can handle?” Shiki asked playfully.

“This is nothing,” Rikka played back, narrowing his eyes. “Show me what you've got, Leader.”

That set Shiki off, putting the gentle and cautious side of him to sleep, and awakening the rare and wild side. He became unpredictable, nipping at Rikka's neck, though still having the mind to not leave marks in anyplace noticeable, and kissing wherever he fancied.

In time, Shiki got Rikka onto his side, removing the plug, and exploring Rikka's body with just his hands as he loved doing. In fact, right away Shiki began rubbing Rikka, way lower than he had during the post-shopping massage.

“Sorry,” Shiki said, kissing Rikka's shoulder blade. “I can't help it. I wanted to do this earlier.” His hand reached lower still, prodding.

Rikka snickered and turned his head so he could meet Shiki's eyes. “I think there's a better way to feel me there, don't you?”

Shiki wasted no time, pushing in and taking Rikka rough, sometimes giving Rikka's rump a slap along with more gentle rubs. It was the perfect mix of pleasure and pain. Eventually, Shiki reached around and worked Rikka's front, likely feeling he was close and attempting to assure that they finished at the same time. Rikka felt the pressure mounting, but he needed more, just a little more of a push. Turning and using Shiki's chest as support so that he could be more on his back than his side, Rikka focused on Shiki's eyes again, coming to the fiery passion behind them as Shiki met his own release.

They lie still for a while, relishing in their highs. Shiki was the first to sit up.

“We'd better get ourselves and this room cleaned up before the kids come home,” Shiki said, running a hand through Rikka's hair.

Rikka agreed right away. After all, that meant having a bit more fun, showering together.

 

***

 

After having their fun, cleaning themselves up, and changing the sheets, Shiki and Rikka spent a little longer in bed, still fulfilling each other's physical needs, but now in a purer form. Shiki kissed Rikka's ankle and worked his way up, showing affection to his inner thigh, stomach, chest, neck, and finally meeting his lips in a kiss so deep that it left them both breathless. “I don't say it enough,” Shiki said between breaths, “I _can't_ say it enough, but today, especially, I want you to know how much I love you, Rikka.”

“Shiki . . .” Rikka's eyes glittered with emotion. “You don't have to say. I know, and I love you too.”

After shaking his head, Shiki gave Rikka another peck on the lips. “You may know, but don't ever give me the right to never say it aloud. I might take the easy route and stay silent, then years from now it might not be as apparent, or you might forget. Since I'm bad at expressing it, I—”

Rikka was the one to kiss him now. “I'll never forget and I'll never doubt how you feel because there's no way you won't let it show. I doubt there will be a day when you don't spoil me in some way or another. No matter how small, I'd never miss a sign, and I'd deliver my own ten-fold.”

Heart full to bursting, Shiki curled a strand of Rikka's hair around his finger and kissed it before getting up and pulling on his pants. While throwing on and buttoning his shirt, he turned to Rikka who was still lounging in bliss, watching him. “You'd better get dressed too, Mother. The kids are going to want to greet you properly on your special day.

Rikka tilted his head and beamed. “Sure thing, Father.”

 

*

 

“Happy Birthday!”

Once Rikka had blown out all the candles on his cake and they'd all eaten a slice, the gift giving began. Tsubasa presented a coat that Rikka considered both fashionable and practical for the coming winter months, and from Dai, a CD from an artist he and Rikka both shared a love for. Rikka was glowing. When Tsubasa and Dai had retired to their rooms for the night, Shiki cornered Rikka to give him one more surprise. There were still ten more minutes left of his birthday, after all.

“Rikka, before you go to bed, I have one more present for you.” He pulled a long silver box wrapped with pink ribbon from his pocket, handing it to Rikka. He could see that Rikka was momentarily stunned, impressed before he'd even opened the box and Shiki's own emotions welled. He smiled as Rikka, despite there not being a mirror in sight, held up the gift to his neck.

“The necklace I had my eye on in the store earlier!”

“I bought it when you were distracted. I considered getting you something more . . . symbolic but I thought this would be more discreet in our line of work, and since you'd already shown an interest in it—”

“What do you mean 'symbolic'?” Rikka asked, holding the necklace up again so that the golden jewel-studded star, heart, and moon charms dangling from it caught the light and twinkled.

_Like a ring_ , Shiki thought, but didn't say aloud.

Instead, he said, “You'll have to see what the future brings.”

 

END


End file.
